zanzusfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants
Trees Tark Trees Tark Trees are the large, and I mean large, trees that cover a good portion of Leafly's surface. Not only are their leaves big enough to build cities on, but they are the largest tree on Zanzus, and a majority of the wooden things on Zanzus as a whole are made of their wood. They get this wood by cutting down trees in selected areas (kind of like rock quarries but for trees) so the whole continent isn't void of trees. Glaze Trees Fluffle Trees Fluffle Trees are the trees that were placed on Airplix by Brisa so that they had something to build with. Its "leaves" are soft and cotton like, a cheap alternative to the Cloud Bellied Zilink cloud sweaters. It is most commonly used for fabrics for clothes, but doubles as material for blankets and pillows. Flowers Fluff Plant Amara The Amara is a rose-like plant, but much rarer. It comes in many different colors, pink being the most common, and multi-color being the least common. It has thorns on the stem, usually pale brown or black. Direthorn Direthron is a plant with a variety of thorns on its stem, brightly colored leaves, and golden roots, the roots happening to be a well-known prescription drug for anxiety. Goldenroot Goldenroot has a similar effect on Drandas as Silvervine does to cats. Useful Plants Hot Ink Plant A Hot Ink Plant is a plant that produces pen-esque ink. Fungi Fruits & Vegetables Alples Alples are like dragon fruits, but more mango flavored. Canda Fruit A type of fruit that's sweet, tangy, and purple, also shaped like a lemon. Abyss Berries Sort of like blueberries, but black and a bit more sour. Viropaw Viropaws are like coconuts, but candy. It has a hard, crunchy outside, with a jello-like inside. They come in different colors, and the inside jello is usually watered down and made into a drink at places like cafes and clubs. Carnivorous Plants Devil's Jaw The Devil's Jaw, a type of carnivorous plant found deep in Leafly's rainforest, is a very Venus flytrap-like plant. It feeds off feral Elementals, wild Zilinks, Keonixes, and sometimes even normal Elementals. Sentient Plants Giggle Plant The Giggle Plant is a huge, Venus flytrap-like plant with vines surrounding it (Most plants have 6-12 but can have up to 20 vines). It feeds off sounds, the higher pitched the better. It grows in phases, and generally grows deep in Leafly's forest where the sun shines through the leaves, but can be kept domestically. Phase 1 (1-2 Months) The first phase a Giggle Plant experiences is a 'baby' stage, where it's just a large bud, about 1-3 feet tall, green in color. It doesn't do much. Phase 2 (3-6 Months) The Giggle Plant grows vines. The same as before. The vines can have flowers growing from them, but rarely. Phase 3 (7-?? Months) An adult at this point, the Giggle Plant's 'stem' opens up like a mouth. It can speak, but barely. It can say names of those it is fond of, but that's about it. Other Notes So, there are some sentient plants that are not Elementals. The difference between regular sentient plants and elementals are communication and appearance. Sentient Plants do not speak, and they do not resemble Elementals (Don't move around on either 2-4 legs, don't have real faces, etc.). They look like plants. They don't speak the way Elementals do. They communicate, absolutely, with movements and slight sounds. Category:Lore Category:Their World